


The Silver Wolf

by Phoenix0610



Series: AOT/SNK Fics [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wolves, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, M/M, Might change, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, don't wanna spoil it all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix0610/pseuds/Phoenix0610
Summary: Everyone knew and liked the Yeager. Even if they lived in a small house far from the village, deep into the woods.Everyone knew them, or that's what they thought..





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amolad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amolad/gifts), [Fluffyboots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyboots/gifts).



> Because Amolad gave me inspiration, I decided to write this as proof of my gratefulness.  
> And because I had promised my favourite Fluffy person I'd write something for her and I still haven't found anything that seems right, I decided to also gift this to her (Hope you'll like it Fluff :D)  
> Now, I know, I have loads of other fics to write/update, but I really just wanted to 'get this outta my way' so here we are :p
> 
> By the way (wow, me writing in full words) I know I'm not good with tags, but I do try (sometimes, seriously, who am I kidding? XD) so, yes, I did try because it IS kinda an important thing I'm writing here...

Mama Yeager was a calm and strong woman.  
Papa Yeager was also a calm and strong man.  
Everyone knew that they didn't raise their voice, ever, and when they had an issue with something, they took care of it calmly and usually in no time everything went back to normal.  
Everyone knew and liked the Yeager family, which is why, when they learned that Carla, or Mama Yeager as the children called her, was pregnant, the whole village threw a party for her and her husband, Grisha.  
Everything was fine, Carla was glowing thanks to her pregnancy, everyone made sure she wouldn't get stressed or worked too much, the children were even calmer when she was there.  
Eight months passed like this, peaceful and calm. Until...

\--

"MAMA!!!"

\--

On a stormy morning, at the end of March a child had come back to the village running from the forest, crying and screaming, trying to make the others understand what she wanted to say.  
"Calm down Yuna! What happened?"  
"The- I- I found-" Her sobs made the young girl incapable of continuing, so she just pointed towards the forest and said one broken word: "Yeager."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it, I know it's not much but I have an idea for the next part, the first chapter, so don't you worry, i should not take as long to post as my other fics (hopefully, but I'm bad with that kinda stuff ^^')
> 
> Any kind of criticism, comment is greatly appreciated! I do not bite, and I'm still learning, so comments (and kudos ^^) are very much welcome :D
> 
> ((Omg I just realised how bad the first part of my notes sound..... I didn't mean that I didn't want to write something for both of you Amo, Fluff, it's just that I thought it suited you both so....))


	2. Starry Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy guyyysss guess who's back.... With a chapter that I hope you'll like??? I have mixed feelings about it, but I'm mostly proud of it I guess? XD  
> I know I say that all the time but I'm sorry it took me so long to update this ^^'   
> Anyway, hope you'll like it,  
> Enjoy!!

The first time Levi visited the Yeagers with Kuchel, his mum, was years ago, when he was still very young.  
He had come there because the Yeagers were a very well known family of doctors and his mum had been feeling rather tired and sick, and he wanted to help her somehow so he travelled for a few days and finally arrived at the Yeager's house, hidden in the forest.  
He had found them in their garden at the back of the house, Carla and Grisha were sitting on the stairs leading to the house, talking about healing herbs in hushed voices and looking up at the sky.

"Grisha, look!"

Absorbed as he was in the contemplation of the garden, Levi hadn't realised that Carla had turned around, enough to see him apparently.  
He crouched down, flattening against the ground when Grisha turned around and noticed him, "a wolf?"  
"No, I don't think so, a wolf would have ran away at that point... Do you think he -or she- is a werewolf?"

Levi had been terrified at first, when they noticed him, that they would chase him, try to kill him or alert the village, but they did nothing except looking at him with a warm smile and curiosity in their eyes.  
Hearing that, Levi sat up and looked at them for a minute, hesitating, before shifting, groaning a bit at the pain in his bones.  
"Can you help me?" He said in a small but firm voice and looked up at the couple through his lashes, eyes sparkling when he heard Carla's answer.  
"Of course, sweetie, let's go inside, yeah? We'll see what you need then." With a smile, she extended her hand to him to help him up and guided him to the house.  
Just before entering, Levi looked back at the night sky, and was amazed to see more stars than he had ever seen before. He noticed, almost hidden by the trees surrounding the house, one small star, shining a bright, almost green light.  
He knew then that he would be alright, and that he would not forget that little star that wanted to be noticed.


End file.
